Salem
by Abby Nightingale
Summary: Alice trys to be a kind girl, but her touchiness and special powers makes it extraordinarily difficult for her to do anything about it. Paranoid, she learns about a world she thought was merely a fantasy, and immediately gets pulled in. Thinking that the books just exaggerated feuds, she finds that there truly is danger at every turn.


Chapter 1

Alice wasn't the kind of person who took kindly to bullies. Actually, that's the lightest way to put it. Alice _loathed_ anyone who did anything so much as flicked another, so as she walked by an ally to get back to her house, she exploded in rage.

Alice walked towards the bully, her fists clenched by her waist. The prosecutor turned around, smiling.

"Well, well, well," He sneered, his buzz cut hair standing up. "Seems like I've caught two in my hand." The victim slumped to the ground, her curly hair flopping over her face, blood tainting the light, golden brown. He began to walk forward, his green eyes ablaze like a forest fire. His eyes widened. You might have realized, how could green eyes have fire, so vivid as if reflected. There's a one word answer for that. Alice.

Alice raced forward, her hands, feeling pleasantly warm to her, and hit him in the face, the fire wrapping around his head. Alice ran away before he put two and two together.

When Alice got back home, there was a gray envelope with pale blue, curly writing was at her table seat.

"What's this?" She called out to the empty room, trying to contact her parents. There was no answer. She opened the letter.

Dear Alice Young,

You have been accepted to the Salem Witch school list is enclosed in this same envelope. Please contact us by July the 8th with your acceptance or decline.

Sincerely,

Head Mistress Mary Johnson

There were two more notes inside the envelope. Alice opened the smaller one first.

Dear Alice Young,

We regret to inform you that you are one of the many whose parent(s) didn't take kindly to you becoming a witch at the Salem Witch Institute. Your parents have gone on a one month trip. Please send the note below with the owl outside so we can have someone pick you up if necessary.

Thank you for your cooperation,

Head Mistress Mary Johnson

I, Ms, _, wish to inform you that I

Accept with pleasure Decline with regret

I also

Will need to be picked up Will get to the school by my own means

Alice was very confused now. She got a letter from a school for, what, _witches…?_ It made no sense. _Owl?_ Her parents left her _alone?_ For a _month?_ She filled out the form, so it looked like this,

I, Ms, Alice Young, wish to inform you that I

Accept with pleasure Decline with regret

I also

Will need to be picked up Will get to the school by my own means

Alice reached for the last letter in the envelope.

The following items are needed for your school. If you are getting picked up, your chaperon will help you get the supplies.

**Uniform**

3 gray robes, blue lace

1 gray winter cloak, blue lace

1 gray pointed hat, blue lace

1 set of regular (muggle) clothes (for field trips)

1 set of protective gloves (Dragon hide)

1 blue dress, gray lace

2 gray nightgowns, blue ribbons (Winter and Summer)

Please have your name inside all clothing

**For your dorm**

Toiletries

Comfort items (stuffed animal, books, ext)

1 Pet (Owl, Cat, Toad, or Pygmy Puff)

**Classes**

1 Set of grade 1 books by Abigail Williams

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (brass size 1)

1 set of phials (glass or crystal)

1 brass telescope

1 brass scale

5 quills

1 dark gray inkwell

**No items that are not on this list are permitted into the school grounds.**

Alice sat down, her eyes filling with tears and rage. Who the heck came up with that horrible prank? Whoever it was, they were going wish they were dead. Alice did know one thing; even pranksters wouldn't go to the trouble of getting an owl.

Alice opened the door, and, just as the letter said, an owl was on the mailbox, a little box tied to it's leg to put a letter in it. Alice walked up to it, and put her answer letter into the box. The owl flew off, flying across the street.

Alice went back inside and up to her room. She grabbed her gray suitcase, and packed in a few 'normal' clothes, just like the letter said. It was a gray skirt with a blue blouse, the same shade as her eyes.

Alice's eyes were light blue with long eyelashes, not baby blue. Alice hated anyone who said baby blue eyes. She had blond hair with brown streaks of color in it that went to her waist, but Alice usually had it up. She hated when people fawned over her wavy soft hair, wanting to braid it, more people she hated. Alice had rosy pink cheeks, and pale skin. Another hate, people who said white. She wasn't white, that would be extremely creepy. White is the color of paper and soap, not the color of skin.

Alice grabbed everything in her bathroom, and raced to her basement to choose a stuffed animal. She decided on a fluffy gray Siamese cat with a white face. It looked like her real cat, Abby. Didn't the letter say something about bringing a cat? Alice went upstairs and found Abby, in her little cat bed Alice made when she was 8. She was 11 now, 11 and, well, let's just go with happy, but that's a complete lie.

Alice grabbed 7 books, the _Harry Potter_ series. Maybe everything in it _was_ true.


End file.
